bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Father Rodin
Father Rodin is the secret boss in Bayonetta. He is the angelic version of Rodin, a we apons dealer of The Gates of Hell. He uses a quite similar model to Father Balder, though the wings are more golden in color and has a similar halo to Jubileus, The Creator. He is easily the strongest enemy encountered in the game (albeit a completely optional, hidden boss), absolutely immune to being stunned and really hard to stagger, and possessing attacks capable of taking as much as a third of Bayonetta's total hit points in just one combo. By defeating him, he turns back to "normal" and the player receives the weapon called "Rodin", which includes all angelic weapons of normal enemies and a golden chainsaw. As Rodin is a weapon manufacturer and the weapon named after him is a combination of the angels' weapons, it might be possible that he also produced the weapons of the Laguna. With his past involving the light, it is unknown why he assists Bayonetta, who is a witch of the dark. The fact that her father, Balder, was a Lumen Sage might have some bearing on his choice, or it may just be that he has found different company since falling out with the high angels. Another theory is that Rodin tagged along with Bayonetta so that she would restore him to his original form, so that he could once again rule Paradiso. Of course, it could also be as simple as his stated reason - as an arms maker, he wanted someone gifted to use his creations. In-Game Description An incredibly powerful angel once charged with governing a portion of Paradiso. Immortal, he has seen the passing of countless generations in Paradiso, surviving them all, and earning the awe-inspiring title of Infinite One. It is said he turned his back on the heavens and fought an insurgency against Paradiso. Upon ultimately losing the battle, he was exiled to Inferno. However, there are others that say the rulers of Paradiso feared his power and ensnared him in a trap that led to his exile. During his time in paradise, the angel Rodin was charged with the task of creation, responding to Divine Will with various masterpieces. He was known as a genius smith, renowned for his weapons and armor. The stories of grossly outnumbered troops using his weapons to eviscerate demonic forces are too numerous to tell. After being forced from Paradiso, it is said the newly condemned demon tired of the chaotic battles that rage endlessly in Inferno and disappeared from the Infernal realm. No one knows of his whereabouts since." The Platinum Ticket "A platinum plate equivalent in value to the number of halos needed to restore the heavenly powers of the fallen angel, Rodin. If you were to hand this over to him..." An item called the Platinum Ticket appears after the player collects a cumulative total of 10,000,000 halos in a single save file (the game keeps count of every halo collected, including those already spent). When the player buys the Ticket for 999,999 halos, Rodin states that these are enough for him to get back to his old and real form. A boss fight begins against "The Infinite One: Father Rodin". Abilities & Powers As an immortal demon, Rodin has the abilities of superhuman strength, some level of invulnerability, dark pyrokinesis, levitation, and the ability to open portals to the deepest depths of Inferno. As an angel, his abilities are similar to Father Balder's, however they greatly surpass them. He is immune to Witch Time (and presumably Light Speed), can summon meteors and streams of energy, and seems to be able to perform his own version of a Wicked Weave, summoning forth huge hands that attack the player from below at the ends of the arena. He can use a "blue sphere" attack, if his health is low, this "blue sphere" can be summoned two or three times at once, and are more harder to break. In addition to those attacks, he also has the most powerful attack in the game. He will start using the grip attack when his health is about half full. If caught, Bayonetta's health will be reduce to 0 instantly leaving 1 more hit before being defeated. He can use a high speed thrust attack, whose cooldown time will be shorter the lower his health is. His attack speed will dramatically increase if his health are low, with his attacks also becoming more aggressive. Gallery Bayonetta - Father Rodin - Beckoning.PNG Bayonetta - Father Rodin - Headshot.PNG Bayonetta - Father Rodin.PNG Trivia *Throughout the battle, Rodin's attacks makes references to various other games. For example, the thrust attacks resembles the signature attack of Jack Krauser, an antagonist from Resident Evil 4. When he summons the meteors, it resembles lightning summon attacks of White Fatalis, an elder dragon from Monster Hunter Freedom 2, both attacks hit the entire arena at once. One of his attacks greatly resembles the Shun Goku Satsu, Akuma's signature attack from the Street Fighter series. Category:Bayonetta Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Males